


Bad Actors With Bad Habits.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, willingly putting yourself over an emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: If she's good enough, Misa is sure Light will love her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Death Note, Light/Misa: Emotional manipulation - "Love was by far the easiest thing to use"_

**Bad Actors With Bad Habits.**  
__Bad actors with bad habits  
Some sad singers they just play tragic  
And the phone's ringing and the van's leaving  
Let's just keep touching  
"Lover I Don't Have To Love" Bright Eyes.

Misa stayed in bed for over half an hour, curled against Light's smell and receding warmth. She was beaming as she stood up, completely naked sans for her hair falling against her shoulders. She saw Rem following her as she all but skipped to the bathroom.

“Isn't Light soooo handsome, Rem?” Misa asked while she was in the bathtub. She touched her breasts and the flat of her belly, blushing a little when she thought of Light's fingers cupping her breasts, his mouth licking at her collarbones, his hand between her folds.

Lazily, she moved her hand between her legs and hummed a little. She was pleasantly sore and her body still answered as if it was Light touching her.

“He isn't in love with you,” Rem said. Misa rolled her eyes and moved her hand away, too lazy and too sated to actually get off again. Instead she turned to look towards Rem, giving a coquettish grin. She shrugged charmingly, gathering foam over her breasts and over her legs, sighing.

“Oh, I know that!” Misa giggled before she sighed, eyes half closed. She could feel Light pressing inside her, thrusting against her, his hand between them rubbing at her clit. Misa had come two times like that, with the way Light had been stroking her inside with his cock just so, driving her mad.

Her body tingled again and Misa arched a little, just enjoying how arousal felt. She was a little bit upset when Rem decided to talk, interrupting her contemplation.

“If you know he doesn't love you, then why...?”

Misa giggled again and looked towards Rem.

“Because I belong to Light!” she said, feeling her smile spread. She gave a content sigh, letting the water curl against her body. Light hadn't talked about love yet. He had promised that if she helped him... if she was good... “And! If I do good and I'm useful, Light will end up falling for me, too!”

Rem didn't say anything else after that, and Misa was glad. She was busy, after all, committing to memory every touch that Light had given her that night.


End file.
